Everytime We Touch
by Alfrep Llonz
Summary: Una año pesado se viene sobre los hombros de Alfred. Más aún si conoce a la chica de sus sueños. Ahora tendrá que equilibrar sus estudios, su vida social, amorosa y por sobre todo, cuidar a Angie para que logre salir de los traumas por los que ha pasado, y ambos logren establecer una familia. UsxFem!Uk (la chica Inglesa de cabello corto y grandes pechos)
1. Familia del Frente

**Everytime We Tocuh**

* * *

Hola, Soy Maggie!... y si lees esto, es porque ya cursaste el Kinder garden 0A0

Buenouuh, traigo esto por aquí, es un fanfic dedicado a todas esas hermosas chicas que les gusta la versión femenina de Arthur (no la nyo!, sino que la de cabello corto y loh peshoh XD) espero que les guste, me inspiré después de tanta imagen leemda que hay en pixiv de esta chica y el Alfiefie Jones... Y no me importa que hagan mucho porno de ella, este fic tendrá de todos (creo) así que si no les gusta, no les diré en que país vivo ahora para que no me maten XD  
y con respecto al título si, es la canción de Cascada que siempre le ponen a los videos del Shaoi!Creo que le viene la canción a e fic... ya verán por qué

y recuerden que Hetalia no me pertenece blah blah blah...

* * *

familia del frente.

Algunos años atrás…

Dos hermanos gemelos de tan solo ocho años, estaban tomados de las manos. Veían como la ambulancia sacaba los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres. Los pequeños estaban sentados en la parte trasera de otra ambulancia, con una manta sobre sus espaldas. Una de sus hermanas menores de seis años, se acercó a los pequeños que estaban tratando de comprender que habían perdido para siempre a sus padres, y que una de sus hermanas se encontraba con fuertes lesiones, por lo que era trasladada de urgencia a la clínica. La pequeña de ojos verdes, con algunos rasguños en su rostro, se aceró a abrazar a sus hermanos mayores, intentando evitar las lágrimas y esconder el miedo que tenía. No sabía qué pasaría con su hermana gemela, aun así, intentó mantenerse fuerte para consolar a sus hermanos más grandes. La pequeña no entendía lo que sucedía, a sus cortos seis años, y tras el accidente, el mundo se le hacía muy confuso. Pero los hermanos mayores si sabían exactamente lo que estaba pasando. Comprendían que sus padres habían muerto, y que su hermana pequeña estaba grave. Aun así, no se quebrantaron frente a la pequeña que sin comprender intentaba darles ánimo. Así fue como los tres británicos se abrazaron fuertemente, mientras eran trasladados hasta la clínica, donde verían a su hermanita y su tío Scott les intentaría explicar lo sucedido.

Llegando al lugar, los tres niños corrieron a uno de los asientos del hall de espera, donde estaba su tío escocés. El hombre, al ver a los pequeños tomados de las manos y preocupados por su hermanita, se acercó a ellos, y sin dejar su frialdad habitual, los abrazó y les explicó que su hermana menor estaba en coma, que no se sabía en cuanto tiempo podría despertar, pero para estar seguros, se mudarían a estados unidos, donde había una clínica especializada en el tema, y donde los pequeños podrían crecer tranquilos en un barrio suburbano.

Tres años después, cuando ya estaban acostumbrados a vivir con su tío Scott y su hermana menor hospitalizada, los tres hermanos se vistieron nuevamente de negro para asistir al funeral de su tío Scott, quien fue víctima de un asalto a mano armada y murió desangrado al ser apuñalado por un sujeto, quien intentaba arrebatarle el reloj de oro que era del padre de los niños.

Ocho meses después, la niña despertó del coma, solo que con un enorme retraso, por lo que había que enseñarle todo desde el comienzo…

* * *

Actualidad…

Se me hace difícil comprender la familia de la casa de enfrente. Una de las chicas de esa familia, Alice Kirkland, es mi compañera de pupitre en la clase de biología y en la de álgebra, y también con quien solía tener un leve romance. Además, una de las hermanas menores, Ashley Kirkland, está saliendo con mi hermana Emily. Desde pequeño, me llamó mucho la atención esta familia. Se mudaron desde Londres hace ya varios años, cuando tenía unos ocho años. Ahora tengo dieciocho, y jamás me he acercado a ellos, solo un poco a Alice y Ashley. Pero… ¿Por qué razón comencé de repente a hablar de esos chicos? Pues bien, digamos que siempre he sabido que en la casa del frente viven cuatro hermanos. Dos gemelos mayores, Arthur y Alice, y dos gemelas menores, pero de ellas solo conozco a Ashley.

-Joven Jones… ¿Cuál es resultado de esta ecuación? Pase adelante a resolverla- me dijo seriamente el señor Beilschmidt

Levanté la mirada, y vi un ejercicio inconcluso en el pizarrón:

2x+3y=12

Alice rió bajo, cosa que nunca suele hacer, y me dejó pasar para salir a resolver el ejercicio. Una vez que llegue adelante tras el silencio y nerviosismo en el aula, el profesor me miro con sus penetrantes ojos azules y me indicó con la mirada los marcadores que estaban sobre la mesa de mi compañero que se sentaba al frente del pizarrón. Tomé uno de tinta azul, y comencé a escribir bajo el ejercicio un numero tres.

-Explíquelo a la clase.

Tragué saliva, suspiré, y miré nuevamente el ejercicio. Me di media vuelta, para contemplar las miradas de mis compañeros posadas en mi, nerviosos y un poco asustados. Me acomodo los anteojos y comienzo a explicar el ejercicio:

-Bueno… esta ecuación tiene dos variables incógnitas…

El profesor asiente y sigo explicando.

-hay que despejarlas y nos queda…- escribo lo que logré resolver en mi mente.

3y=12-2x ∴ (por lo tanto) y=

-Muy bien joven Jones, tome asiento.

Mis compañeros me miran aliviados, como si fuese su héroe. Claro que siempre lo soy. A veces el profesor pregunta si hay dudas, y todos mis compañeros se quedan callados. Ahí es donde aparezco a salvar a mis compañeros, levantando mi mano y preguntando algo, aunque ya lo haya entendido, de esa manera nos salvamos todos de la interrogación, y aprovecho de repasar. Aunque Emily me odie por eso. No estamos en el mismo salón. Yo voy en cuarto, el último grado de la escuela, y ella está en segundo. Todo el tiempo los profesores o nuestro padre le dicen a Emily que debe parecerse más a mí. Odio que digan eso, ambos somos diferentes, no tienen por qué compararnos. Ella es popular, juega en el equipo de baseball femenino y es la capitana de las porristas de futbol americano. Yo en cambio juego en el equipo de Futbol americano y soy un chico que a pesar de tener buenas notas en todas las asignaturas, no me gusta destacarme por eso. Por ahora mi mayor dilema, es entrar a la universidad. El problema es que no me logro decidir si estudiar medicina o especializarme como mariscal de campo. Mi sueño desde niño es jugar en las grandes ligas, pero también me encantaría llegar a ser un gran médico, ayudar a las personas y salvar vidas. Como lo hace un héroe, solo en la vida real, y que a través de la salud.

Recién llevamos tres semanas de clases. Este es el año decisivo para mí. Suena el timbre de final de clases, y como hoy no hay entrenamiento, le ofrezco a Alice irnos juntos hasta casa. Ella vive frente a mi casa, por lo que no me es problema llevarla en mi carro. Caminando por el pasillo, Ashley se nos une. A pesar de que son hermanas, Ashley es muy distinta a Alice. La mayor utiliza anteojos cuadrados, al igual que yo, y tiene delgadas cejas. Ashley en cambio tiene gruesas cejas, al igual que su hermano y presidente del consejo estudiantil, Arthur. Alice es más conservadora y ordenada, tiene dos coletas con las que recoge su largo y abundante cabello rubio y que Ashley es toda una punk, rebelde, de cabello rubio y cortocomo el de Arthur, fuma en los pasillos, tiene su oreja derecha llena de piercings, labios pintados de color negro y un pañuelo en su cuello. Emily me ha dicho que odia cuando Ashley fuma, y que ella misma le esconde o rompe los cigarros.

Los tres nos fuimos a las bancas de la cancha de la escuela a esperar que Emily termine de cambiarse ropa para irnos juntos. A lo lejos, vemos a Arthur con su esposa Françoise. Los saludamos con la mano mientras ellos caminaban hacia el estacionamiento. Se casaron durante el verano, tras haber sido novios desde la primaria. Ambos esperaron cumplir la mayoría de edad para contraer matrimonio. No hicieron fiesta, solo firmaron el documento en el registro civil y listo. Fue algo muy discreto, pero lo sé porque Ashley se lo contó a Emily una tarde de verano, mientras yo estaba jugando call of duty mw3, y escuchaba su conversación.

Mi hermana sale corriendo desde el vestidor de chicas hasta las bancas, con su bolso colgado en uno de sus hombros. Nos paramos y caminamos hasta el estacionamiento de la escuela. Mientras abro el vehículo, estacionado al lado mío está el auto de Gilbert, el hermano mayor del maestro de matemáticas. Suena extraño, pero Gil ha repetido hasta los recreos, al igual que Francis, hermano de la esposa de Arthur, y Antonio, un alegre español. Los tres son los más desordenados y populares de la escuela, aunque yo los veo como mis amigos y viceversa. Los chicos también están entrando a su carro. Comentamos el partido de la semana pasada y luego nos despedimos. Alice se sentó en el asiento de copiloto, mientras que las tortolitas se sentaron en el asiento trasero.  
A veces envidio a las chicas. Me encantaría encontrar novia, solo que no digo nada. Estoy consciente de que muchas chicas del instituto están enamoradas de mí, incluso Alice, solo que no me siento atraído por ninguna de ellas. Incluso mi padre me hizo tomar terapia a los 15 años, pensaba que era Gay. Pero no es así. De verdad me gustan las chicas, solo que… nunca me he sentido atraído por una. Solo a los siete años por la maestra de tercer segundo año, y a los trece años por la chica que daba el clima en el canal 4. También he besado chicas, no crean que no. A mi abuela, a mi perrita canela Q.E.P.D (que en paz descanse) y a la fotografía de la mujer maravilla. Bueno, no cuentan como besos reales, pero al menos soy atractivo. Aunque Ashley me llame gordo.

Me meto al autoservicio de McDonald's y ordeno una bacon en mccombo con una coca cola. Las chicas reclaman, no querían que me desviara del camino. Les ofrezco si quieren algo, pero las tres dicen estar "a dieta"… si claro. Todos los lunes empiezan las dietas, y ya llega el martes y comen otras cosas. Las tres son iguales. Retiro mi pedido y lo dejo al lado de la palanca de cambios. Ya solo estamos a unas cuadras del condómino. Cuando llegamos a la reja, el guardia me ve y nos abre el portón. Conduzco dos cuadras derecho, luego doblo a mano izquierda y estaciono el vehículo frente al garaje de mi casa. Quito el seguro de las puertas, y las chicas se bajan. Alice me agradece el aventón, mientras Ashley y Emily corren a la casa. Seguro no se aguantaban las ganas de estar juntas.

Me despido de Alice, quien se sonroja y al voltearse bruscamente, me golpea con una de sus coletas. Se coloca nerviosa y corre a su casa. Niego con la cabeza, y coloco la alarma del vehículo. Me acomodo la mochila en la espalda y tomo mi bolsa de McDonald's. Me dirijo a la casa de una vez por todas, a terminar la tarea del libro de álgebra. Me ha costado mucho, pero tengo el mejor promedio de mi clase. Entro a la casa y me instalo en la mesa del comedor. Veo la fotografía de mi madre. Me apeno por un instante. Mujer traicionera. Luego saco de mi mochila el libro de álgebra y mi cuadernillo de ejercicios. Voy a la cocina por un plato, y coloco la hamburguesa y las papas sobre este. Coloco una pajilla en la bebida, y comienzo a comer y trabajar. Es la única manera de concentrarme entre las risotadas y gritos que tienen las otras arriba, en el segundo piso.

La tarde cae lentamente, y logro terminar mis ejercicios de álgebra. Avancé un poco más del encargo, para tener puntos extra y eximirme del examen, ya que se viene junto con la fecha de un importante partido de futbol, en el cual estarán presentes importantes mecenas de la universidad. Los profesores me apoyan, por eso me dan la facilidad de excusarme todos los exámenes con trabajos extras. Me levanto de la mesa, y veo a Emily tirada en brasier y falda sobre el sofá, chateando por su celular y gimiendo de manera aburrida. Al parecer Ashley se fue hace ya mucho rato.

-Ah… Alfred. Papi dijo que saques la basura

-¡¿Qué'?! pero si a ti te tocaba.

-Naah… la saqué ayer mientras estabas estudiando química. ¡Es tu turno!

-Bueno, bueno. Pero tu cierras las cortinas.

-Bueno, pero tu lavas los platos de la cena

-Si, y tu limpias los baños esta semana

-Ew no… prefiero encargarme de lavar la ropa

-Echo!

-ALFRED!

Me volteé y fui por la bolsa de basura a la cocina. Tenía que sacar la de la cocina, la de los dos baños, la de la habitación de Emily, la mía y la de papá. Una vez que las junté todas las bolsas de dichos basureros en una bolsa de basura grande, la cargué en mi hombro hasta el jardín. Caminé con ella hasta el contenedor que está al lado del buzón, donde la dejé y levanté la mirada. En la casa de los Kirkland, vi a una chica muy hermosa que jamás había visto por estos lugares. Me quedé perplejo al contemplar su belleza; ojos verdes, cabello rubio corto y sedoso, cejas pobladas al igual que Arthur y Ashley, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas, delgada, con atributos más grandes que los de Harvard, lo que hacía que sus curvas se viesen perfectas y le den un toque sensual e inocente a la caída de su vestido blanco. La chica estaba sentada en el pasto del jardín delantero, jugando con un pequeño minino. No se percató que la estaba observando, por lo que despacio y sin hacer ruido, tapé el contenedor de basura y corrí hasta donde estaba ella. Me paré junto a ella.

-Hola

-Ahhh!

La chica se asustó y se ocultó tras la casa. Me miraba desde ahí. Solo se le veían los dedos de sus manos y de sus ojos para arriba. Estaba asustada. El gato corrió donde mi, y lo acaricié lentamente. La chica bajó la guardia al verme acariciar a su gato, y que este cedía. Levanté la mirada, y la encontré parada frente a mí, sujetándose las manos en el vestido.

-Tranquila… no te haré daño.

La chica se acercó tímidamente, y se agachó al igual que yo a acariciar el gatito, luego este saltó a sus brazos y ambos nos miramos fijamente a los ojos. Ambos nos sonrojamos y apartamos la mirada. La chica temblaba notoriamente. Estaba corriendo viento helado, el ella estaba tan solo con el vestido, de un material muy delgado. Me quité mi chaqueta y la coloqué sobre sus hombros desnudos. Ella dio un ligero salto, pero luego se quedó tranquila y sonrió.

-¿S-sabes a qué hora llegan mis hermanos?

-¿Eh?

-Alice…Arthur…Ashley. Salieron a comer y me dejaron en la casa.

No podía creerlo. Por fin conocía a la misteriosa hermana de los Kirkland, la gemela de Ashley. Y no es nada extraña como me la había imaginado, es hermosa. Al parecer sus hermanos intentan ocultarla del mundo, ya que en todos estos años viviendo enfrente, jamás la había visto. Abrazó su gatito, e intentó ponerse de pie. Lo logró con un poco de dificultad. Le extendí mi mano, pero ella me rechazó.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- me preguntó con timidez.

-Alfred Jones.

-Alfred Jones… -repitió haciendo que cada una de las letras de mi nombre suene dulcemente.

-¿y el tuyo?

-Angie Kirkland.

El viento resoplaba sus palabras y las hacía estamparse en mi corazón. Angie, sin duda el nombre más bello que he escuchado. La chica se afirma inconscientemente de mí. Al darse cuenta, se espanta y cae sentada sobre el césped. Aparta el rostro, y se afirma los ojos con sus delicadas y blancas manos. Rodeo los ojos y me agacho a ver si se ha lastimado. Al parecer, tan solo fue el susto. Sonrío y ella abre sus ojos, los cuales dejan ver débiles lágrimas que amenazaban por salir. Busco en bolsillo del pantalón un poco de papel higiénico, una vez que lo encuentro, corto un pedacito y se lo extiendo. Angie lo toma temerosamente, y se limpia las lágrimas. Sonríe nerviosa, e intenta cubrirse el escote de su vestido con las mangas de la chaqueta. Le extiendo nuevamente la mano, esta vez la toma, y ambos nos ponemos de pie.

-¿Por qué no entras a casa?... está helando.

-Es que… cuando mis hermanos se fueron aun estaba el sol, y estaba jugando con mi gatito Scone, pero se cerró la puerta y no tengo llaves. Mis hermanos dijeron que no volverían hasta tarde.

-¿No quieres venir a mi casa? Podrías esperar ahí mientras Mi hermana llama a Ashely.

-¿Eres el hermano de la señorita Emily Jones?

-SI, lamentablemente. ¿Por qué Señorita?

-Es la novia de mi hemanita gemela. Aunque a veces es mala.

-¿Emily?

-No… Ashley…y Alice… son malas.

-Aun así, son tus hermanas… ¿Vamos?

-¿Y si Alice se enoja?

-Descuida, me siento con ella mañana en Biología. Le diré que es mi culpa cualquier cosa.

* * *

-¡Te trajiste a la hermana de Ashley a la casa!

-Pero Emily…

-¡Pero nada! ¿Sabes el escándalo que va a armar Alice?

-No importa, yo le digo…

-Tu no le dices nada. ¿Que no entiendes?

-Entender qué…

-Mejor que te lo explique Alice.

Mientras discutíamos con Emily, que tras ganar la discusión, subió a buscar algo de ropa que le quede bien, ya que estaba comenzando el invierno, y la chica se podía enfermar. Decidí preguntarle por qué tanto alboroto, y también por qué jamás la había visto antes ni en el barrio ni en la escuela. Lástima que no alcancé, ya que Emily llegó con un chaleco, el cual le ayudó a colocarse. Tuve que voltear hacia otro lado, con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas sonrojadas mientras mi hermana le abotonaba el chaleco a la altura de los senos a Angie. Mirándola bien, no se parece tanto a Ashley. Es más como Arthur, solo que con una curvatura perfecta y menor estatura. Es más, de los cuatro hermanos, ella es la más bajita.

Me senté a su lado en el sofá, pero ella se hizo un poco al lado, creando distancia entre los dos. Al parecer, es tímida con los chicos, ya que conmigo se pone nerviosa, pero con Emily no reacciona asustada ni exaltada. Se afirma las manos en sus piernas, y se hace bolita en el sofá. De repente oigo su estómago crujir de hambre. Me acerco a ella, pero se aleja de mi.

-¿Quieres algo de comer?

Me queda mirando, con sus enormes y hermosos ojos brillosos, como un cachorrito suplicando comida. Me pongo de pie y camino hasta la cocina para buscar un poco de cereales y servirle con leche, sin percatarme que ella me seguía.

-Alfred Jones… no tengo hambre.

Volteé para encontrarme con sus mejillas sonrojadas y su mirada desviada, como si evitara el contacto visual conmigo.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Te cruje el estómago!

-SI pero… no es necesario que me des algo para comer… ¡idiota!

Se volteó luego del "insulto". La figura de su espalda, tan delgada y frágil, y ese enorme y tonificado trasero me hipnotizaron, haciéndome tirar la caja con cereales al piso y esparciéndolos por toda la cerámica de la cocina. Ambos nos agachamos a un tiempo a recoger la caja. Nuestros dedos se toparon, junto con nuestras miradas. Lo que me hizo apreciar más detenida y detalladamente el hermoso color verde que rodeaba sus hermosas y negras pupilas que brillaban nerviosas y asustadas. Una vez que dejé la caja con los cereales sobre la mesita de la cocina americana, fui por la pala y la escoba que estaban junto al refrigerador, y recogí los cereales que estaban esparcidos por el piso. Algunos se los comió mi obeso gato, Brownie. Angie tomó al felino entre sus brazos y comenzó a acariciarlo, lo que es extraño, ya que el minino no se da con cualquier persona, incluso huye de Emily y de mi padre. Miro el rostro de la chica, sus mejillas están rosadas. El gatito está ronroneando fuerte, incluso conmigo ronronea despacio. Esta chica parece tener buena química con los gatitos.

Ambos jóvenes saltaron al escuchar fuertes golpes venir desde la puerta de entrada. Emily corrió a abrir la puerta, y Sintieron rápidos pasos seguidos de algunos no tan deprisa. Por la entrada de la cocina desde el comedor, vieron pasar a Alice, seguida del matrimonio Kirkland Bonnefoy y de Ashley. La chica de dos coletas le tiró una mirada asesina a Angie, quien asustada corrió a las espaldas de su hermana mayor. Alice mantuvo la mirada firme hacia Alfred, y luego se dio media vuelta para retirarse, sus hermanos l e siguieron, pero antes de que salieran por la puerta, Angie corrió donde me encontraba y me tomó por sorpresa, dándome un pequeño y suave beso en la mejilla.

-Buuh, se fueron- dijo Emily, yo quedé perplejo, solté un gran suspiro, y toqué con la yema de mis dedos la zona de mi mejilla donde la chica me besó.

No es por exagerar, pero esa chica es perfecta. Tan solo desearía poder llegar a ella, aunque sea como amigos. 

* * *

Thath's All dudes ...or gosspis (?

Bueeenoh, este es el primer capitulo ( ¿a si Maggie? !No me digah!) espero que os guste... y eso.

Nos olemos luego... c:


	2. El primer Amigo

Nos leemos otra vez (\oAo/ )

La verdad es que tengo todo este fic planeado, todas las ideas concretas, pero el tiempo es mi enemigooh (8) no de verdad, estupia y seunsual ingieneria civil quimica que me deja sin tiempo de hacer nada de nada de nada de nadah C:

Y bueno, espero no haberme tardado mucho en actualizar. !la universidad se ha apoderado de mi pobre y pervertida alma! D: y bueno, como se que hay muuuchas personas que les gustó el capitulo anterior y querían la conti pronto, se las dejo sin meterle tanto blah blah...

Hetalia pertenece a el kawaiiosisimo Himaruya Hidekaz (es que me dio flojerita escribirlo en el anterior) 

* * *

El primer amigo  


Estaba sentado sobre una mesa mientras charlaba y reía con mis amigos Francis, Antonio y Gil. Me encontraba a punto de terminar de contar un chiste, justo en esa parte donde todos esperan el remate previa a la carcajada colectiva, cuando Alice aparece de la nada, interrumpiendo el momento y pidiéndome hablar con ella a solas detrás de las canchas. Los chicos se burlan amistosamente, ya que saben que hace un tiempo estuve saliendo con la rubia. Pego un salto y me bajo de la mesa, para seguir a la chica. Una vez que llegamos al lugar, debajo de las gradas detrás de las canchas, donde podían apreciarse chicos fumando hierba o bebiendo alcohol a lo lejos, pero estando bajo las gradas. Ese, es el lugar de la escuela donde todos los estudiantes saben que "lo que pasa tras las canchas, se queda tras las canchas" Por lo que supuse que Alice, o quería platicar seriamente de algún asunto importante y personal, o quería follar rápido. Si es la primera, espero que no sea haberme "sacado el premiado" si es lo segundo, la verdad y no tengo ganas de hacer esas cosas con Alice.

La chica reclina su espalda en un fierro, se cruza de brazos, y con su típica mirada seria, acomoda sus lentes para comenzar a hablar. Me pongo nervioso, sea lo que sea, de verdad espero que no sea algo tan grave.

-Bueno Alfred. De seguro no sabes por qué te cité aquí, y no te dije nada frente a los chicos.

-La verdad es que me extraña un poco. Después del recreo tenemos biología, me hubieses dicho ahí que es lo que…

-Verás, no es tan simple. No puedo hablar de esto delante de las demás personas. Es un tema muy delicado el que quiero tratar contigo, y espero que te quede claro.

-¿Qué?

-Se trata de mi hermana menor, Angie.

-Ah sí, buena chica –Mi corazón da un extraño vuelco al escuchar nombrarla. -¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Verás, ¿Cómo te lo explico…? No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a ella ni a hablarle nunca más en la vida. Olvida que la conociste, y deja todo este asunto atrás.

-¿Por qué?

-Por el bien de ella, y de ti mismo. Mantente lejos de ella. Es todo, nos vemos en clases.

Alice se dio media vuelta, me golpeó con una de sus coletas, y se marchó del lugar. Me dejó con las palabras dando vueltas por la cabeza. Caminé con las manos metidas en mis bolsillos, estaba comenzando a correr un fuerte viento helado, y es que ya el verano está en sus últimos días, y el otoño se aproxima, junto con los primeros exámenes y el inicio del año deportivo. Hay un montón de cosas que me tienen inquieto, mi futuro es uno de ellos, y es que ser mariscal de campo es mi sueño, pero mi vocación es la medicina, aun así, se me es muy complicado escoger uno de los dos. En lo que camino, un balón de soccer llega a mis pies. Miro a mi alrededor para encontrar a las personas que jugaban y lo lanzaron, cuando me doy cuenta que he llegado a los edificios nuevos del instituto: la zona de los niños pequeños. Un grupo de niños, aproximadamente de unos ocho o nueve años, me gritaban que lance la pelota. Uno de ellos me reconoce, y me pide que firme el balón. Me acero a este pequeño, quien sonríe una vez que saco un lápiz de mi chaqueta y le doy mi autógrafo. En esta escuela soy popular, gracias a cuatro temporadas, equivalentes a dos años, en las que he traído el trofeo de primer lugar en fútbol americano con el equipo de la escuela.

Sigo caminando, mientras veo el colorido lugar; juegos infantiles, las paredes y el pavimento de los pisos pintados de muchos colores y con motivos escolares de niños pequeños, niñas saltando la cuerda, algunos pequeños comiendo sus colaciones, en fin, la primaria. Antes esta escuela solo tenía secundaria e instituto, hace ya cinco años, que construyeron estos nuevos edificios, agregando la primaria, el jardín de infantes, y algunos cursos especiales, para niños o jóvenes con dificultades de aprendizaje, ya sea pedagógico como dificultad de aprender, comprender y concentrarse, o simplemente para niños especiales, ya sea que padezcan algún síndrome, deformidad en pares cromosomales que retrasen su mentalidad, o niños que han sufrido accidentes y necesitan, además de su rehabilitación, aprender de manera especial y personalizada, al nivel que se encuentren. Llego hasta el patio donde hay niños y jóvenes con las características que acabo de describir, como chicos de mi edad con síndrome de Down, asperger, algunos autistas, chicos en sillas de rueda, otros hiperactivos adictos al ritalin o aradix retard.

Me siento a observarlos.

De algún extraño modo, siento una especial conexión con todos aquellos niños. Recuerdo que de niño, hasta los siete años sufrí de bulling por mi hiperactividad. Quien diría que aquel ñoño de enormes anteojos, obesidad notoria y amante de los cómics, algún día llegaría a convertirse en el chico más deseado de toda la escuela, y de varias universidades que tienen cedes en la ciudad. Creo que algún día escribiré un libro de autoayuda para aquellos niños que son molestados por alguna diferencia física o de aprendizaje. Me gustaría ser un buen ejemplo para que las personas que se encuentran en medio del matonaje físico, psicológico y verbal, logren salir adelante. Después de todo, soy un héroe, y un héroe jamás debe dejar que los demás sufran lo que uno ha sufrido, por lo mismo, a pesar de ser popular, no discrimino ni miro en menos a los demás, como lo hacen ciertas personas que son de mi círculo de popularidad en la escuela.

Me llama la atención una chica, que está de espalda sentada justo frente a mí, sólo que a una distancia de unos tres o cuatro metros. No estoy seguro… pero su delicada y frágil figura, y ese cabello rubio corto… No lo sé, tal vez sea ella. Pero para estar seguro, iré a ver si es ella, y no me interesa lo que diga Alice, sé que ella aún está sentida conmigo por lo del año pasado. Camino hasta donde se encuentra la chica, y disimuladamente me siento junto a ella. Esta se mueve un poco a la izquierda, creando distancia en mí. No hay duda alguna. Volteo mi mirada para encontrarme con su hermoso y fino rostro y, efectivamente, es Angie. Ahora comprendo el por qué jamás la había visto antes en la escuela, asiste a las clases especiales, en el edificio que está aislado para evitar que los jóvenes se burlen de los que tienen problemas. La chica no despega su mirada de mi rostro, y levemente sonrojada, rompe el silencio.

-¡Alfred Jones!

-Hola Angie.

-¿Cómo estás Alfred Jones?

-Vamos, solo dime Alfred.

-Está bien Alfred… ¿Qué haces en este patio?

-Digamos que me desvié en el camino a clases y vine a dar aquí. ¿Y tú?

-Yo estudio aquí, voy en la clase "C"

-Wow ¿de verdad?

-No te rías –grita sonrojada y luego aparta su mirada- podrías tener un hijo igual.

-No me estaba riendo de ti, sino que de la situación. Me parece divertido volver a encontrarte.

-A mí no, bloody wanker.

-Hey se lo que significa, mi hermana sale con tu gemela y en clases me siento con Alice.

-Ella ayer me gritó. Me dijo que no te hablara nunca más en la vida o tendría serios problemas.

-Pero lo estás haciendo

-Supongo que no me importa. Por una vez en mi vida, quiero desobedecerle. Ella no es mi madre, y yo no soy una niña, como todos piensan.

-Pues se nota a lo lejos que no

Y con esos enormes pechos, dudo mucho que los seas. ¿Qué estás pensando Alfred?, ¡sucio! Mejor escucha a Angie, tal vez si logras acercarte a ella un poco más, descubres si le gustas o no. Ok, estoy hablando solo con mi mente, mejor le hago caso y coloco atención a la chica.

-Alice se la pasa criticándome. Ashley y Arthur viven su vida, pero creo que a Alice le falta vivir la suya y dejar de entrometerse.

-Tal vez lo hace porque te quiere y se preocupa por ti.

De la nada, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡Pero siempre dice que me odia y que no me soporta!, la he escuchado miles de veces a escondidas hablando mal de mí a François o a Emily.

-Ya… tranquila…

En ese minuto, la única reacción que tengo es abrazarla, dejando que llore y se desahogue en mi camisa. Luego de algunos minutos en los que mientras lloraba y se aferraba de mi espalda como si no hubiera un mañana, yo acariciaba su suave cabello, que olía delicioso, como a cabeza de bebé. Cuando ella dejó de llorar y se dio cuenta de cómo estábamos abrazados, pegó un salto asustadizo y se alejó de mí nuevamente. Negué con la cabeza, y ella apretó sus manos, empuñándolas, y las acercó a su boca como forma de protección. Se veía demasiado tierna y adorable, parecía una gatita asustada. Busco en el bolsillo de mi pantalón a cuadros del uniforme escolar, y saco dos dulces; un caramelo de frambuesa, y otro de naranja. Extiendo mi mano para que saque uno, ella escoge el de naranja, y yo me quedo con el de frambuesa. Ambos abrimos el envoltorio del caramelo a un tiempo, y luego lo comemos. Logro ver sus mejillas levemente coloreadas, mientras frunce el ceño, actitud típica de los Kirkland por lo que he podido notar.

La chica saca su teléfono, un modelo antiguo de los que tienen teclas y se abren como almeja. Es rosa, y tiene un colgante de un mochi con sombrero de copa, ceño fruncido y una rosa en el sombrero. Al verlo, saco mi teléfono, un "IAPH5s" último modelo, con pantalla táctil, y un colgante de un mochi con anteojos y un mechón flotante, similar al mío.

-¿Te gustan los Mochis?

-Pues claro, los dejaron de dar por las tardes, pero creo que disfruto de los clásicos.

-¡Genial! Yo los adoro. Tengo la colección de figuritas, pero me faltan los peluches.

-¿De verdad? Yo tengo el peluche del Mochi Japón, si quieres te lo puedo obsequiar, lo compré en un impulso cuando estaban de moda, pero ahora está guardado en algún lugar de mi armario.

-¿Harías eso por mí?

-Pues claro. A ti te gustan, y yo lo tengo ahí guardado. Pensaba en tirarlo, pero ahora que te conocí, te lo obsequiaré.

-¡Muchas gracias!

Veo como sonríe tímidamente, y al hacerlo, se le nota una pequeña margarita al lado derecho. Me acerco un poco más, y me doy cuenta que es demasiado blanca, incluso llego a verme moreno al lado de ella, tal vez es porque no sale mucho, o porque fui a Miami en las vacaciones y llegué un poco más bronceado. Angie extiende su brazo hacia mí, y con sus hermosos y suaves dedos quita mi celular de mis granes y ásperas manos. Sonríe y cierra sus ojos, luego vuelve a colocar sus manos sobre su boca, y abre nuevamente sus verdes y hermosos ojitos, dejando ver entre sus dedos el colgante del mochi.

-¿Puedo… grabar… mi número?

No puedo creerlo. Esta niña me mató. ¡Es la manera más dulce en la que una chica me ha dado su número! Y vaya que varias lo han hecho. Bruscamente giro mi torso y Cubro mi boca un una mano, mientras que mi rostro arde. Intento evitar el contacto visual con la muchacha, quien preocupada se afirma con ambas manos sobre mi brazo. Asiento con la cabeza, y luego escucho como la chica hace sonar la pantalla táctil.

-No puedo… tiene patrón de seguridad.

Me giro nuevamente hacia ella, desviando la mirada y desbloqueando el teléfono casi por instinto. Una vez que lo logro, se lo entrego nuevamente para que anote su número. En el intercambio de mano a mano, nuestros dedos se topan, haciéndome sonrojar aún más. Ella retira rápidamente mi celular de mis manos al sentir el roce de nuestros dedos, y comienza a escribir. Se escucha el sonido de la pantalla táctil al ser presionada. Una vez que termina, me entrega el teléfono, y se despide mientras corre hacia los edificios. Logro apreciar sus largas y delgadas piernas alejarse, mientras sus pechos rebotaban levemente. Suspiré mientras presionaba mi celular contra mi pecho fuertemente. Una vez que la vi entrar a una sala de clases, donde una maestra con una pechera como las de jardín de niños la salió a recibir, me ajusto los anteojos, bajo mi mirada y veo el nuevo contacto que hay grabado en la memoria de mi celular.

"Angie K. 3"

A la hora de almuerzo, pasando la tercera clase, los chicos me invitaron a ir con ellos, pero estaba distraído, pensando en aquella dulce criatura que agradablemente me encontré en el primer recreo, por lo que se van sin mí. Luego, pasa el grupo de las chicas populares, entre ellas mi hermana Emily, Ashley, la insoportable Julchen que se unió al grupo tras pelearse con sus amigas (bueno, en realidad la echaron del grupo, pero ella es tan asombrosa que cambia la realidad), Annya con su cara de psicópata asesina que me quiere violar y me da miedo, y la pequeña Chu-Yan. La chicas me invitan a almorzar con ellas, pero niego con la cabeza sin siquiera mirarlas. Luego, viene el grupo de las Awesomes, que fueron bautizadas así por Julchen, y aunque ella ya no es parte de ese grupo y odien ese nombre, lo conservan porque saben que eso hace enojar a la albina. Levanto la mirada, y me encuentro con Felicia, Chiara, Sakura y Monika. Me preguntan si quiero acompañarlas en el almuerzo, niego con la cabeza, me pongo de pie, voy a la cafetería por mi almuerzo, en eso paso por el lado de la fea de Maddie, ignorándola como lo hago con ella y con el otro feo de Matthew. No tengo ganas de almorzar en el casino, y el patio siempre se llena de chicos que no me dejan almorzar tranquilo, ya que casi todos son mis admiradores o admiradoras.

Me llevo mi bandeja a los jardines del instituto, y me siento en una mesita de picnic bajo un árbol, y cuando estaba a la mitad de mi almuerzo, escucho una voz dulce y femenina, preguntando tímidamente si puede sentarse conmigo. Gimo pesadamente en forma de afirmación. Al levantar mi rostro, me encuentro con la dulce Angie, sosteniendo su bandeja. Los rayos de sol que resplandecen a sus espaldas, logran hacer que su cabello brille de manera angelical, haciéndole honor a su bello nombre. La chica deja su bandeja frente a la mía, y toma asiento en la banca de piedra que está ubicada frente a mí.

-No creas que te estoy siguiendo.

-No creo eso… pero si no lo haces, por qué…?

-Esta es la mesa donde almuerzo todos los días.

Me fijo que al lado de donde se ubica mi bandeja, sobre la mesita de piedra está escrito con marcador rosado "ANGIE 3" con mayúsculas. La chica come en silencio. En su palto, solo hay un poco de arroz blanco bien graneado y un postre de gelatina sabor piña. Yo en cambio, tengo patatas fritas, arroz con vegetales, pollo al jugo, albóndigas de ayer, ensalada de zanahoria con betarraga y lechuga aliñadas, y de postre tengo arroz con leche, y una manzana. La señora de la cafetería sabe que un héroe debe estar bien alimentado, por lo que siempre me llena mi bandeja con un poco de todo lo que hay, y queda muy contenta, ya que siempre devuelvo la bandeja impecable, a veces llego pidiendo más comida. Incluso está feliz conmigo, ya que dice que yo no desperdicio la comida. Angie en cambio, está apenas con el arroz.

-¿Vas a comerte eso?

-La verdad no. Si quieres te lo doy, parece que te gusta mucho la comida.

-Bueno, tengo que nutrir mi cuerpo para los deportes y mi mente para los ejercicios.

-La señorita Emily te imita todo el tiempo diciendo "tengo que nutrir mi cuerpo para los deportes, mi mente para los ejercicios, y mi estómago para el colesterol" y luego de eso finge comer una hamburguesa.

A pesar que no es nada amable lo que hace mi hermana, no me sorprende. Lo que en verdad me hace sentir extraño en un buen sentido, es la imitación de Angie imitando a mi hermana imitándome. Le sale demasiado inocente. De verdad, si pudiese casarme con esta chica, lo haría de inmediato. Es demasiado perfecta. Rio con la imitación, y luego Angie agrega:

-Y esta es Alice por las tardes "tengo que estudiar para ganarle el primer lugar a ese gordo emancipado sin sentimientos"

-hahahaha.. me impresionas, Alice me llama así todo el tiempo cuando de molesta conmigo.

-Y no has escuchado a Arthur "! François desordenaste todos mis papeles otra vez!"

-Wow Angie, imitas muy bien.

-No, y espera…. Falta la respuesta de su esposa "Ow mon amour, busca en el piso o en la sala del consejo estudiantil, seguramente se mezclaron después de nuestros cariñitos de la tarde honhonhon"

A juzgar por como hizo la última imitación, se nota en su tono de voz que no tiene idea de las cosas pervertidas a las que en realidad se refieren. Ambos terminamos de almorzar juntos. Luego de eso, la chica dijo que quería enseñarme el "lugar prohibido" una zona donde Alice le prohibía estar. Corrimos a dejar las bandejas a la cafetería, la cocinera me felicitó, y le preguntó a Angie si se había comido todo. Le hice una mueca para que mintiera, pero no sé si es muy honesta o no comprende las indirectas, porque le dijo a la cocinera que me dio su almuerzo. Ella le dijo que si hacía eso, nunca se "recuperaría" y que tenía que seguir su "dieta" que le recetó el doctor. Ella asintió apenada, y luego nos retiramos.

Caminamos hasta el edificio de clases de los alumnos más grandes, donde tengo la mayoría de mis clases. Subimos en el ascensor hasta el piso seis, y luego Angie me condujo por las escaleras antiguas dos piso más arriba. Ella abrió una puerta, de la cual tenía una copia de la llave, y tras esta había cintas de "no cruzar" que impedían el paso a la azotea de la escuela. Angie pasó por abajo, mientras yo salté las cintas. Ambos llegamos a la azotea del edifico más alto y grande del instituto. Angie se apoyó en una baranda, que tenía la vista a las canchas de tenis, el jardín y la piscina del instituto. Me paré junto a ella y aprecié la hermosa vista. A lo lejos, se veía la ciudad. Angie poyaba sus brazos en el barandal, mientras descansaba sus hermosos y firmes pechos sobre este. Su corto cabello bailaba con el viento, mientras que su falda se movía hacia delante y haca atrás. Sus ojos verdes brillaban al ver aquella hermosa vista. Fue cuando recordé que le tengo pánico a las alturas.

-Angie, ¿esto es seguro?

-La verdad es que un estudiante murió al caerse de aquí, o eso creo. Solo sé que mi hermano ordenó que cierren los dos últimos pisos y que se prohíba el acceso aquí. Pero me robé la llave y le saque una copia sin que se entere.

-Bueno… no te lo había dicho, pero sufro de vértigo. A pesar de ser muy atlético, me dan miedo las alturas.

-Perdón… -La chica amenazaba con llorar nuevamente-

-¡No te preocupes! … no lo sabías. No tienes que pedir perdón.

-Está bien. Vámonos de aquí si quieres.

-¿Tienes más clases?

-En realidad hoy no me tocaban clases. Pero me gusta venir a la escuela, aunque no tenga amigos aquí, me gusta este lugar, puede sonar tonto, pero a pesar de no tener a nadie, aquí me siento más acompañada. Veo a otros chicos, los grupos de amigas, y es más divertido que estar en casa sola.

-Bueno… ya no estarás sola.

-¿Ah no?

-Desde hoy en adelante, Angie, seré tu amigo, así lo quiera Alice o no.

Ella se acercó a mí, se abrazó de mi brazo derecho, hundió su rostro en este, y asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Murica plz XDDD

Credito a mi linda ukesita J. por la idea del Iaph5s ( I phones 5s )

Bueno, en cuanto a Alice, ya sabrán por que es tán sangrona, y por qué Alfred ignora a Matti y Maddie C:

ah, y bueno, no se si lo notaron, pero la idea de los "mochis" la craneamos con la Fraanchi tras vernos en una semana las dos temporadas y la peli de Clannad XD (ahora rayamos dangos en las micros, así que si son de chile y en la 301 o en la H05 ven dangos, no son grafitis raperos, son de nosotras!)

y recuercen... USUK ES LA LUZ!

NOS OLEMOS LUEGO

-Maggie C:

pd: Imglateda con loh peshoh no me hama ;-;


	3. Decisión

Nuevamente la actualizeichon' !  
Bien, les advierto de antemano que este capitulo explicara muchas cosas, en cuanto a Angie y Alice se trata, claro está... Y Alfredito Jonesito toma una decisión un poco alocada y apresurada y... y... ah mejor lean XD

Perdon si está cortito, pero con mis estudios, no tengo mucho tiempo... bien, aqui está el fic :

* * *

Decisión

Nos separamos con Angie. Ella fue donde su hermano mayor, mientras que no comencé a deambular por el resto de la escuela hasta hacer la hora. Caminaba por el pasillo de la escuela. Ya había sonado el timbre de final de clases, Angie se había ido con Arthur y François a casa y bueno, yo fui retirar mis cosas de mi casillero. Cuando me paro frente a este para abrirlo, veo que una nota cae de el al piso. Me agacho a recogerla y la abro para leerle. Estaba escrita con una tipografía demasiado desordenada y puntiaguda. La carta me citaba a encontrarme con "alguien" a la salida de la escuela detrás de las canchas. A decir verdad, era demasiado obvio de quien era la nota, solamente conozco a una persona que encierra todas las letras "A" en un círculo imitando el símbolo del anarquismo… Ashley Kirkland.

Me encontré con ella en el lugar acordado, pero no permanecimos ahí, caminamos juntos hasta el estacionamiento en lo que Emily entrenaba con el equipo de porristas. Me apoyé en mi auto, mientras la chica se quedaba parada, conversando de temas que no son de mayor importancia… hasta que finalmente llegó al grano. A el motivo por el cual me estaba citando.

-Veras… ya que estás empezando a acercarte a Angie, y que se nota que te gusta. ¡no me lo niegues!... supongo que debes saber la verdad.

-¿La verdad?

-Si… yo sé que Alice no te lo dijo, y no te lo va a decir… Pero Angie… ella… ¡uh! Ella es especial

-Lo sé, no hay nadie que se le compare…

-No Jones, ella tiene un retraso mental severo. Cuando éramos niños y nuestros padres… murieron, ella quedó en estado crítico, estuvo muchos años en coma.

-Wooh….lo siento.

-Sí, es terrible. El punto es que, ella tiene el nivel mental de una niña de siete años.

-Descudia, la cuidare….

-No es todo, déjame terminar. Ambos sabemos que tienes esa crepitación en la escuela, que te has acostado con muchas, pero jamás has besado a nadie. Angie…. Bueno, ella se enamoró de ti desde la primera vez que te vio. Le gustas desde hace ya varios años, incluso me hizo tejerle un muñeco con tu figura.

-D…de verdad?

-Sí, pero…. No la lastimes. Ella de verdad está muy ilusionada, cada tarde desde que quieten conciencia nuevamente, se sienta junto a la ventana a observarte. Incluso pidió que la metan a la escuela para poder espiarte.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Alice en todo esto?

-Sé que no debería decírtelo… pero ya me tiene cabreada con sus asuntos. ¿Recuerdas el año pasado? ¿en el paseo al lago?

-Si… lo hice con Alice… fue su primera vez.

-¡Exacto!... ella no te ha podido olvidar, y le duele que Angie esté tan enamorada de ti. Tiene celos de su propia hermana menor.

-Pero… Alice…supuestamente ella y yo ya habíamos acordado ser solo amigos y…

-Alfred, ¡Vamos! Alice le tiene un gran resentimiento a su hermana, solo por sus propias inseguridades. Incluso cuando yo comencé a salir con Emily, y cuando Arthie comenzó a ser novio de François, Alice nos hizo la vida imposible.

-No la entiendo… es una mujer linda, inteligente, poderosa… podría tener a cualquiera.

-El punto, es que ella no quiere a cualquiera. Te quiere a ti. Pero Angie también está enamorada de ti.

-Que confuso…

-Alice siente celos incluso del cuerpo de Angie. Cuando mi gemela estaba en coma, le inyectaban hormonas para que su cuerpo se desarrolle, ya que cayó a los seis años. Por eso tiene aquellas curvas tan marcadas, y es delgada y frágil, ya que solo se alimentaba con suero. Incluso actualmente no come mucho, no está acostumbrada, por lo que hay que darle vitaminas.

-Lo siento Ashley… pero yo me la quiero jugar por Angie. Se nota en sus ojos, que necesita amor, cariño, cuidados, atenciones…

-Yo no tengo duda alguna que serás un buen hombre para ella… solo te digo, ten cuidado. Si van a salir, que Alice no se entere. Emily y Yo podemos mirar hacia otro lado. Pero ahora que sabes por qué Angie es así, espero que la cuides y la trates bien.

-Lo haré.

-Tiene muchos traumas, así que la dejo en tus manos. Me tengo que ir, Emily me llama… y recuerda… ¡a escondidas de Alice!

Ashley se alejó. Me subí a mi auto y me quedé pensativo por un instante…

Puse andar el motor del vehículo y conduje hasta la orilla de la playa. Esa era una ventaja de esta ciudad, que estaba la playa a cinco minutos en auto de la escuela. Me quedé mirando el horizonte mientras apoyaba mis brazos sobre el volante. A lo lejos, vi una borrosa figura femenina. Me ajusté los anteojos, y al parecer, Angie estaba ahí, con el uniforme de la escuela, mirando la playa. Me bajé de mi auto y fui a un mercado cercano que hay frente a la playa. Encontré dos peluches de Mochis: el Mochimerica y el MochiEngland, los compré para llevárselos a la chica. El vehículo se me había quedado abierto, por suerte no robaron nada. Cerré con seguro, y silenciosamente bajé por las dunas hasta llegar junto a ella. Tomé asiento a su lado. No despegaba sus verdes y brillantes ojos del mar.

Le extendí la bolsa con ambos Mochis a la chica, esta los recibió, y sin decirme nada, abrió la bolsa y sacó los Mochis, abrazándolos felizmente. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, mientras que abrazaba a los peluches blancos. Acaricié suave y sedoso cabello.

Angie sonrió.

-¿Te gusta la playa?

-¿Eh? – respondí, a decir verdad no sabía que decir.

La chica abrazó sus rodillas y se giró a verme.

-La playa… a mí no me gusta. En el verano quema y lastima mi piel. En el invierno, el viento me hace caer enferma. Pero… escuchar el sonido del mar me gusta. Es relajante. ¿No lo crees Al?

-¿Me llamaste Al?

La chica se sonrojó y ocultó su rostro entre sus piernas.

-Anda, está bien… Al suena mucho más tierno cuando lo dices tú.

Se hundió aún más luego de que le dije eso último.

-Al… ¿puedo preguntar algo? –dijo sin levantar el rostro.

-Dime…

-¿Por qué… por qué me sigues hablando?... Alice se va a enojar.

Sonreí y tomé sus manos delicadamente, haciendo que me mire de frente. ¡RAYOS! Se veía hermosa con aquellos grandes ojitos, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su boca en forma de o.

-Ya te dije… somos amigos desde ahora.

La chica apretó con fuerza sus manos, tan suaves y delicadas manos que tanto me gustan.

-Pero… ¿y si yo no quiero ser solo t…tu amiga?

No sé cómo, pero la levanté de la cintura y la alcé por los aires, girando con ella en las alturas mientras extendía sus brazos con ambos peluches en sus manitos, luego la acerqué a mi cuerpo, viendo su pequeña y dulce sonrisa.

-Bien, Angie…. Supongo que en ese caso, tendremos que ser Novios.

Angie se cubrió el rostro con los Mochis, pero pude ver que asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Ay pero que boneetoh! (inserte voz de jake el perro)

este se lo dedico a Mahe, se que no lo va a leer... pero como se viene su caguaiioso cumple ( y el muy puto en japon sin su rubiuh) ... oki  
nos olemos luego...

-Maggie 


End file.
